deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Forsakenman123672/10 Death battles i wanna see Happend(in order)
10 Little Mac Vs Makunouchi Ippo(Punch out Vs Hajime No Ippo) Why not another cool boxing match up i mean Balrog VS TJ Combo was great why not this match up these are two boxers who are athletes trained to give men a knuckle sandwich 9 Josuke Higashikata VS Yu Narukami(Jojo Vs Persona) many people want Jotaro Kujo Vs Yu Narukami while i think that is a decent match up this one in my opinion is way better These are two guardian Spirit wielding Teenagers there also both protagonists for there Respected series honestly i prefer this matchup over Jutaro Kujo Vs Yu Narukamo 8 Martian Manhunter Vs Piccolo(DBZ VS DC Comics) This will probably be a very controversial because remember in the last DBZ Vs DC episode where ur favorite person ever Goku was killed thinking he can beat The Man Of Steel Superman yeah that guy well i still think this should happen because i think this would be a pretty interesting matchup There both mean green fighting machines who are the strongest of there alien race and they came to earth also they both have great regeneration powers as well and i would love to see this fight happened 7 Mario Vs Sonic 2(Nintendo Vs Sega) This really needs to happend back when they first made this judging by the information they got when they made mario vs sonic all the way back in like 2011 yes sonic did fairly win however ever since that both have gotten several new upgrades sonic has gotten alot faster mario has gotten stronger both of these characters have gotten insanely buff and if they made a rematch of this then that would be cool and i think the outcome would be alot more different and the results would also be alot different instead of oh Sonic is faster he wins the end 6 Proto Man Vs Knuckles The Echidna(Capcom Vs Sega) I really wish they fight would happen instead of Donkey Kong Vs Knuckles not that i think thats a bad matchup its just We already had 2 Nintendo Vs Sega fights in DeathBattle why can't we have a Capcom Vs Sega fight Knuckles and proto-man are both powerful red rivals to there mascots and both went from a rival to a sidekick and also they were manipulated by evil scientists to take down there iconic blue mascots if knuckles returns i hope he fights Proto Man 5 Saitama Vs Squirrel Girl(One Punch Man Vs Marvel) this is one epic matchup i really wanna see I predict at some point in season 5 Saitama will be in a DeathBattle and i really hope he fights Squirrel Girl even Though Squirrel girl is not that likely to be in a death battle he should still fight Saitama because this makes lots of sense both are apparently unbeatable and they both are created for intentional humor and at first glance they might seem low on power but then they curbstomp pretty much anyone who comes in there way anyways i would love to see death battle do this 4 Bill Cipher Vs Discord(Gravity Falls Vs My Little Pony) i think this is the best cartoon themed battle that should be death battle these two are both physically immortal and these two are psychopathic living things who have been around for a long time also these two love to abuse power as well and i mean so much has been said about this matchup its a really popular one 3 Green Lantern VS Nova(DC Vs Marvel) yep a dc vs marvel matchup had to be in here but Green lantern vs nova is easily the best DC Vs marvel matchup that has not been in death battle in my opinion these are two intergalactic protectors protect there planet from Villians, Conquerers and other crazy crap as well.There also many diffrent kinds of versions of these characters as well but i would like to see The Hal Jordan Green Lantern vs The Richard Rider Nova 2 Ash Ketchum Vs Yugi Muto(Pokemon Vs YuGiOh) we have not really seen someone in yugioh be in a death battle before so why not Ash Vs Yugi both are monster summoners and trainers as well.They are the two most well-known card games and they are rivals as well so why not make them fight to the death and see who wins 1 Jason Voorhes Vs Michel Myres(Friday the 3th Vs Halloween) This really needs to happend i cant belive this matchup actullay never happend before these are two invinvble killing machines and when u think of scary slashers these 2 these two are the first things that pop up to ur mind and they are both very sneaky and mysterious espically cause they wear masks and i think this would be a very awesome death battle anyways i hope u guys enjoyed there are many death battle i want to see happend so it was very hard narrowing it down to just 10 but yeah Category:Blog posts